A main technical content of three-dimensional rapid prototyping (3D printing) is to put data and raw materials into 3D printers, and a product is to print layer by layer through a powder spreading device to form a final product. The 3D printing mainly includes selective laser sintering (SLS), selective laser melting (SLM), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), electron beam melting (EBM), and other technologies. SLS uses a low-power laser to sinter low-melting polymer powder. SLM uses a high-energy beam laser to directly melt metal powder. DMLS uses a laser to sinter binary metal. EBM uses an electron beam to melt metal powder.
However, in the field of the 3D printers, existing paving devices are generally manually replaced with powder for recycling. A paving operation must be completed on a platform, and the remaining powder can be manually cleaned and recycled. The whole process is time-consuming and laborious, which easily affects the processing efficiency of the product.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a paving apparatus for automatically recycling powder to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.